


And Then There Were Three

by interstellarbuttercream



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Dumb Boys Being Friends, Everyone is leaving and PBG is sad, One Shot, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbuttercream/pseuds/interstellarbuttercream
Summary: One by one, the NormalBoots Club members have been hanging up their emerald green jackets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	And Then There Were Three

A solemn breeze tousled PBG’s hair as he lied on the soccer field. Usually, when something bothered him, he was able to work it out with some alone time.

This time was different. His world was crumbling down around him and he had no control.

Jon was the first to leave. They founded the NormalBoots together, the best of friends, but their relationship became strained over time. On top of that, the other boys wanted to double down on the amount of tournaments they would compete in as a group, and Jon just didn’t have the time for it. PBG still felt awful about their public spat, and although he and Jon had reconciled since, the other students still believed they had become bitter rivals.

And then there was Jared, one of his closest friends and confidants. They’d share laughs and pretend to be dating and absolutely have a blast whenever they hung around each other! But a bitter breakup with Mai exposed the *other* aspects of his modeling career, and everyone in the club agreed it was best for Jared to lay low, away from the public eye of high profile video game tournaments.

Satch, the sweetheart. Though he left around the time Jared had been facing ridicule for his modeling, Satch’s dedication to gaming had been waning for a long time. Studying and self care replaced late night gaming sessions, and he hung up his jacket too.

And so it was the seven of them left—PBG, Jirard, Shane, the Continue? boys, and newcomer Hana, who was always bringing as much positive energy to the table as she could!

But her energy soon turned to sadness, too, as the tournaments and gaming seemed to subside. A noticeable discomfort continued through the group for months, as they each focused on their own paths. PBG’s time was spent mostly playing soccer with Jeff and the team, Jirard focused his energy into his toy collections, Shane put his efforts into drawing and studying, and the Continue? boys primarily kept to themselves. Feeling as though her efforts were better spent elsewhere, Hana chose to hang up her jacket, too.

The new school year came around and still the club had not even scheduled any tournament appearances, let alone had been playing many games together. Paul, Nick, and Josh had still been desiring to compete, so they chose to form their own independent group away from the NormalBoots. Their emerald green of their jackets was replaced by a cornflower blue, their boots replaced by question marks.

A shiver of loneliness found its way through PBG’s spine, tears forming in his eyes.

Where had he gone wrong?

His eyes soon darted towards a rustling in the grass. Two familiar figures approached and lied down beside him.

“We should have known you’d be out here by yourself,” Shane said, a much warmer tone than his usual gruff nature.

Jirard continued where Shane left off, “Dude, you know we’re here for you whenever you need us! We’re your brothers, man. We got you!”

PBG closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I’m pretty predictable, huh? Haha...”

“We’re gonna get through this,” Jirard reassured. “This has been one of the roughest patches of our time at Asagao, but we got this. We’re gonna make it through.”

PBG’s anxieties began to bubble to the surface, “But what about everything that’s happened to our friends? What the school thinks of us? I hear whispers in the hall all the time—“

“Forget them. It doesn’t matter what they think, the complete arses,” Shane answered sternly. “What matters is that we are here now, and we are moving forward.”

Jirard reached for PBG’s hand in a warm and reassuring gesture. “We got this, bro. We’re gonna make it through this funk and we’re gonna be as amazing as ever.”

PBG’s worried face melted onto a soft lopsided smile. His free hand took hold of Shane’s (with a small grunt of embarrassment coming from his friend) and gave a relieved sigh.

“Yeah... yeah! We, us, we’re gonna make it through this and we’re gonna be awesome! We are the freakin’ NormalBoots!” PBG exclaimed.

The start of the new school year without their friends right by their side was a frightening prospect. But for the first time in months, PBG felt hope and excitement. Their last chapter may be over, but the story still continues.


End file.
